


Sunny Days

by Jambalambam



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jambalambam/pseuds/Jambalambam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John loves the feeling of the sun shining on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny Days

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is really shitty, but I was feeling inspired and wanted to write some McLennon. Enjoy!

John always believed he couldn’t love anything more than the smell of the summer air and how the sun felt on his face. One of which was a rarity in the constantly overcast Liverpool.

Sunny days were his favorite thing out of everything, even if it was during the winter months. Something about feeling the rays of sunshine on his face made everything feel right in the world.

 

The day he was playing with his band at the Woolton fête was one of those days, sun beating down on his and the other lads’ faces as they played their hearts out on the small stage. Once they’d finished and grabbed a few pints to cool off, Ivan visited with a younger boy in tow. 

“John, this is Paul,” Was the phrase that changed John more than he knew at that moment.

As the two became closer, with Paul teaching him guitar and joining the band, John was being reeled in by the younger teen. Everything about Paul seemed to draw him in further and further until he felt lost without him.

 

The day John’s mother died was another brilliantly sunny day, which John despised. It felt as though the sun was mocking him, making everyone else in the world happy while he was miserable. It was unfair.

Even though he knew it was a bit ridiculous, he began to resent the sunny days he used to love so much. Having someone to understand what he was feeling did help a bit, though. Paul was the one person he could open up to about his emotions, not playing it tough like he usually would with someone he didn’t feel as close to.

 

One day, when the two sat down to write a song, John looked up from his guitar to look at Paul. Paul, with the sun shining on him from the window, looked up at him a second later and smiled. John felt something twinge in his chest as he realized something he should’ve a long time ago.

He still loved sunny days, but maybe he loved someone a little bit more.


End file.
